


Visitation

by Sarcasmcat



Series: Visits [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcasmcat/pseuds/Sarcasmcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the team beat the Rangers Michal gets an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

Moving isn’t quite as painful a prospect as it’s been for the last couple of days but Michal still isn’t entirely sure he wants to get up and answer the door. 

He’s tired and wants to sleep but he’s still riding high on adrenaline and the euphoria of the others beating the Rangers. 

The moment the game was over he had texted Holtby with congratulations even though his heart was heavy. After fighting to get in he’s out for who know how long, and while he knows he didn’t have any control over what happened the knowledge doesn’t ease the sting any. 

His doorbell rings against and Michal slowly gets up. Whoever is at his door is persistent.

He opens the door, words dying on his lips when he sees Alex on the steps. 

His captain has obviously just come from the airport, still in a dark suit and shirt, sans tie with the first two buttons of his shirt undone.

It takes Michal a moment to gather his wits because Alex is one of the last people he expects to see on his doorstep.   
Alex is staring at him, a slight frown creasing his brows and Michal steps back, hoping he’ll take the hint. “Good game.”

His words seem to snap the other man from his funk and Alex smiles as he comes in. “Yes. Is always good to beat Rangers at Garden.”

His grin fades into another frown, this one aimed at his leg. “Should you be putting weight on leg?”

It doesn’t hurt much but Michal takes the hint and goes back to the living room with Alex trailing behind.   
Michal sits on the couch. “Isn’t bad now. Was worse yesterday.”

Alex looks like he doesn’t believe him, frown firmly in place.

He still is a little confused about why Alex is here. It isn’t that Alex isn’t prone to unannounced visits but usually Sasha and Nicklas are the ones getting ambushed.

Relaxing as well as he can with Alex prowling his living room Michal watches the older man take in the belongings scattered around the room. 

It’s a hidden secret, something he hasn’t shared with anyone, that he harbours a not so small infatuation for Alex.   
Which is silly because it’s Alex Ovechkin and he’s Michal Neuvirth and a goalie, which adds another layer of odd.

Alex is watching him again, oddly intense and he searches for something to say to break the silence. “Holtby have good game.”

His words get a jerky nod but it doesn’t seem to do anything to ease the tightness in Alex’s body.

“Was odd.” Alex steps forward, hands flexing against his thighs.

Michal’s mouth is dry and he swallows hard as he waits for Alex to continue. He can’t help but start when Alex goes to his knees in front of him, a hand on either side of his legs.

“Was wrong. You play so much this season, got used to seeing you. Did good.”

Michal has no idea where this is going but he lets himself hope, just the littlest bit.

“When you go down playing Florida I worry, not just about team.”

Heart beating triple time in his chest Michal scans the sharp lines of Alex’s face and there’s something there that makes his breath catch. 

Alex shifts closer, a hand moving from the cushion to glide up his arm in a barely there touch. “Was strong last year for us, for me. Yes, Holtby do good but I much happier if you in goal.”

Michal can’t find anything to say and then Alex’s hand is cupping his cheek as he leans in to brush a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Time slows and Michal cants his head, bringing their mouths together, swallowing the surprised sound Alex makes. 

Alex deepens the kiss, biting at his lower lip, soothing the sting as he pulls back with a grin that promises more. 

Alex stands, thumb sweeping over his cheek as he does. “Get better.”

Michal can only nod as his captain leaves with a last, lingering glance.


End file.
